Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a protection circuit module and a battery pack including the same, and more particularly, to a protection circuit module in which a printed circuit board is not disadvantageously affected when a connection tab and a PTC device are welded to the protection circuit module, and a battery pack including the same.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a battery pack includes a bare cell and a protection circuit module electrically connected to the bare cell. The protection circuit module controls charging and discharging of the bare cell. The protection circuit module includes a protection device such as a positive temperature coefficient (PTC) device or a thermal fuse. The protection device may be electrically connected to the bare cell in order to prevent electric current from flowing to/from the exterior of a battery when the temperature of the battery dramatically rises or abnormality occurs to the battery at a predetermined voltage due to excessive charging or discharging of the battery.
The protection device is welded to a bottom surface of the protection circuit module; therefore, external impacts may be disadvantageously applied to the protection circuit module thereby resulting in breaking of a soldered portion at which the protection device is welded to the protection circuit module.